PERDI TODO PERO TE ENCONTRE A TI
by Akasuna Tsuki-chan
Summary: YAOI: todos sabemos q itachi abandono la aldea despues del ascesinato de su clan, pero pocos sabemos lo q vivio y sintio; puede llenar el vacio de su alma con alguien igual de frio e insencible como el marionetista?.. ITASASO VS SASODEI. poco nada OROSASO
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki-yuu: Hola a todos muchas gracias por su apoyo, no saben cuanto apresio sus rewers jeje por un momento crei q seria mejor retirarme... jaja

Itachi: puesss no seria mala idea ¬/o\¬

Tsuki-yuu: . ITACHI-SAN no diga eso... jeje espero q les guste es otro finc q hat tenia, pero no me animaba

Es un ITASASO... kukuku tipico en mi.. no se preocupen pronto seguire con los demas jaja

**++**++**++**++**++**++**

CAPITULO 1: AKATSUKI

La mirada del pelinegro se pedía en el espesor del bosque, su mente divagaba dentro de sus pensamientos, los fantasmas del pasado le atormentaban ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada, solo la soledad y el remordimiento serian sus compañeros en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente, lo había perdido todo, se le había arrebatado, pero que mas abría podido hacer, no tenia opción. Su aldea o su clan difícil elección.

Se había convirtió en prófugo de la aldea que el mismo salvo, ya no era mas Uchiha Itachi el prodigio de la aldea de Konoha, se convirtió en Uchiha Itachi asesino del clan Uchiha criminal de rango S. Tal vez podría sobre llevar esto si no fuera por….

Sasuke

Si, su pequeño hermano menor. La única persona que podría llegar a amar. Su ottoto lo odiaba, se convirtió en el causante de su dolor, de su soledad y sufrimiento. Dejo de ser el todo del pequeño azabache para convertirse en el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Se sentía destrozado, su alma estaba herida, ya no tenía a donde ir, no tenia ni ninguna razón por la que seguir viviendo.

El destino es caprichoso, a veces el mismo te pone en el camino indicado aunque no lo parezca.

-Uchiha Itachi- una lúgubre voz resonó por todo el bosque, el pelinegro se puso en guardia activando su Sharingan, entre los matorrales se mostraba la figura de un hombre alto de cabellos naranjas, con muchas perforaciones en el rostro, y unos extraños ojos rojizos, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas -El asesino de su propio clan, renegado de Konoha un marginado como nosotros

-De que hablas, quienes son ustedes???

-Somos Akatsuki, un grupo de renegados de las diversas aldea ninja, todos los miembros son únicos, los mejores entre los mejores…. Por eso te quiero a ti, el prodigio de Konoha. Únete a mi –el peli naranja mostro una sonrisa sardónica, capaz de erizarle la piel al mas valiente

-Porque habría de unirme a Akatsuki??- desactivo su Sharingan pero no bajo la guardia, sabia que el sujeto que tenia en frente era de tener cuidado

-Porque???... dime acaso tienes a donde ir… tienes algún motivo para seguir vivo??, lo perdiste todo- el poseedor del Sharingan estaba estupefacto, como podía ver atreves de el, como podía saber de sus tormentos? –yo te ofrezco no solo un lugar donde vivir, te ofrezco una razón para seguir con tu vida un propósito y un sentido, no es lo que necesitas??? –dicho esto comenzó a retomar su camino, no obligaría al Uchiha el debía escoger

¿Qué hacer?

Ir o no ir.

No tenia nada más que perder, siguió los pasos de su líder. Pein al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro le seguía, sonrió, oh si esto seria muy divertido.

***°°°°****°°°°°*****°°°°°°*****

-Pein ya ha tardado, que tanto estará haciendo-se quejaba por tercera vez consecutiva una mujer de cabellos azules todos recogidos en un chongo adornado con una flor de papel. Moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

-ya basta Konan, me estas mareando- se quejo el espadachín

La peliazul no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva llegada del recién nombrado, el cual estaba acompañado de un joven pelinegro; el silencio se instauro en la sala.

La guarida de Akatsuki era una construcción oculta entre las montañas y la pequeña sala en la que todos los miembros estaban reunidos, era usualmente ocupada para las reuniones; es una habitación no muy grande de tonos oscuros con ninguna ventana, solo las velas alumbraban aquel oscuro recinto en la parte derecha había una gran mesa de caoba con 10 sillas finamente forradas de terciopelo marrón, en la parte izquierda se situaban 4 sillones negros, dos eran mas largas que los otros, en estos podían albergar hasta a 3 personas pero de forma apretada, los otros dos eran individuales.

Las miradas se centraron en los recién llegados, específicamente en el pelinegro.

Itachi aprovecho el momento de silencio para examinar a sus compañeros

COTINUARA...

**++**++**

Tsuki-yuu: estuvo corto, pero es como el prologo, haha no olviden dejar su opinion y sujerencias, para mi son importantes

CHAO...


	2. Chapter 2: Compañeros

**Tsuki-chan: ohayoooooooooooooo o konichiwa?? o.o**

**da igual xDD puessss perdon por la tardansa jeje y bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi trabajo...**

**me hacen muuuuy dichoza jeje **

**y bueno este capi esta dedicado a todos los super fans del ITASASO**

**KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA adoro el ITASASO xDD**

****+++**+++***++***++**++**

**CAP. 2: COMPAÑEROS**

_Las miradas se centraron en los recién llegados, específicamente en el pelinegro._

_Itachi aprovecho el momento de silencio para examinar a sus compañeros_

_******************************_

Su mirada se paseaba por todos los presentes de la sala, un grupo muy diverso o extraño todo depende de quien lo mire.

Al primero en examinar fue a un peliblanco de tez morena, unos hermosos ojos violáceos, llevaba puesta la capa que al parecer era el uniforme de la organización, solo que desabotonada de la parte superior dejando a la vista su bien formado torso; entre sus manos tenia un guadaña de color escarlatina, conformada por tres filosas hojas, daba la impresión de que había estado afilándola antes de su llegada.

Al lado del susodicho se encontraba un moreno de apariencia intrigoza, sus ojos eran de una extraña mezcla, la pupila era verde mientras que el contorno era rojo; en sus manos tenia unas hojas con varios números y una voluminosa bolsa de que al parecer era dinero se encontraba a su costado… al parecer interrumpió sus cuentas.

En el sillón de enfrente te encontraban situados un pelinegro que portaba una mascara en espiral de color naranja el cual hablaba sin cesar, poco o nada le importaba la presencia del Uchiha estaba mas concentrado parloteando alrededor de lo que parecía una planta humana, y como poder evitar ver esa escena si era de lo mas llamativa. Un pelinegro con mascara naranja el cual extrañamente no vestía la capa negra intentaba hacer hablar a un sujeto el cual tenia la mitad de su cuerpo pintado de negro y la otra mitad de blanco, unos penetrantes ojos amarillos y para rematar su cuerpo parecía protegido por lo que a simple vista se asemejaban a las hojas de una Venus. Al frente de este par había un sujeto con pinta de tiburón y es que de verdad parecía un pez, su piel era de un raro color azulino sus ojos idénticos a los de una criatura marina, unos cortos cabellos azulinos cubrían su cabeza y entre sus manos tenia una gran espada la cual extrañamente estaba vendada.

La sonrisa que le dedico el hombre-tiburón le confirmo sus sospechas, tenia unos afilados colmillos en verdad que si era un pez/tiburón. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura femenina, la única mujer de Akatsuki una hermosa mujer de tez blanca sus ojos era de color zafiro, sus azules cabellos estaban recogidos en un chongo adornado con una flor de papel. Su análisis se vio interrumpido por la voz de la mujer que unos instantes antes examinaba.

-Pein donde has estado??- recrimino enfadada

-¡¡Atención¡¡- llamo a todos ignorando la pregunta de su compañera, cuando todos los Akatsuki dejaron de hacer lo que momentos antes ejecutaban el peli naranja continuo- quiero presentarles a Uchiha Itachi el nuevo miembro del Akatsuki

Las miradas se volvieron a centrar en el pelinegro, ahora el era sometido a un insistente escrutinio. El primero en romper el silencio fue el hiperactivo pelinegro.

El enmascarado se levanto de su lugar de un brinco para quedar frente al Uchiha, el cual ni se inmuto-Hola, Tobi esta muy feliz de que se una a la organización Itachi-sempai ¡Tobi es chico bueno¡ - aquella actitud tan infantil desconcertó al poseedor del sharingan, no se esperaba eso aunque presentía que aquel sujeto tenia algo extraño.

-Itachi-sempai Tobi quiere presentarle al resto de la organización- se ofreció alegre -yo soy Tobi, ¡Tobi es chico bueno¡- se auto presento

-Joder con un carajo siempre tienes que comportarte como un idiota?-gruño el peliblanco

-el que dice muchas groserías es Hidan-sempai - señalo al jashista el cual solo resoplo molesto -Este es Zetzu-san - apunto al hombre planta el cual al ser nombrado abrió de nueva cuenta sus hojas dejando ver una mirada penetrante

-Bien Uchiha Itachi será un placer tenerte con nosotros- hablo su lado blanco- aunque no creo que sea por mucho tiempo- completo su lado negro

-El es Kakusu-sempai, es el tesorero de la organización- señalo al avaro que hacia sus cuentas, este ni si quiera le prestaba atención estaba muy concentrado en ver como podía ahorrar mas dinero (n/y: tacaño ¬¬ se parece a mi otouto)

-El es Pein, es el líder -señalo al de rostro perforado, que se encontraba discutiendo con la peliazul -Y ella es Konan-san ¡Tobi cree que es la novia del líder¡- comento inocentemente ganándose por ello la mirada colérica de la maestra del origami

-Kisame…-el aludido dirigió su mirada al líder- Itachi será tu nuevo compañero de misiones

-Ohhh, por fin ya me estaba aburriendo de matar yo solo, me caerá bien compañía-dijo claramente entusiasmado, Pein conocía perfectamente el temperamento del espadachín sabia de ante mano que Itachi no era un persona que matase por matar, así que podría controlar perfectamente al renegado de la aldea de la neblina.

El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tobi es chico bueno y quería presentarle a Itachi-sempai a todos los miembros de Akatsuki- la voz del enmascarado se oía un tanto penosa, el Uchiha lo miro desconcertado, no acababa de entender a que se refería -Es que Tobi no ha podido presentarle a Sasori-sempai ni a Orochimaru

¿Faltaban mas?

-Cierto… donde se han metido- se auto cuestiono la única chica de la organización

-Yo no he dado permiso para salir, donde diablo están esos dos?-exigió saber Pein

-Joder, de una coñetera vez -se quejo el peliblanco, arto de tanto alboroto- no se donde mierda están, y no me importa

-Creo saber que Sasori salio a hacer su arte como el lo llama-contesto el tesorero sin despegar la vista de sus cuentas

-Siii, Tobi ya recuerda Sasori-sempai dijo que necesitaba de paz que no podía tener en esta organización de desquiciados a si que salio al bosque, pero Orochimaru le siguió- respondió el hiperactivo- Tobi no entiende porque Orochimaru siempre se la pasa siguiendo a Sasori-sempai??

-Es porque el puto de Orochimaru quiere con el marionetista, pero no entiendo que chingados le ve…-contesto el jashista

Era cierto esa organización mas de criminales parecía de desquiciados, no entendía como podían convivir tanto tiempo esas personas sin matarse entre ellas. Las cavilaciones del poseedor del sharingan fueron interrumpidas con el estruendoso sonido de la puerta, que anunciaba la llegada de los Akatsuki faltantes.

-Joder contigo Orochimaru es que no puedes dejar de molestarme- le reclamaba el marionetista al hombre serpiente.

-Vamos Sasori, solo me aseguraba que nada malo te pasara- siseo tratando de calmar a su compañero

-Donde estaban?-justo cuando la platica llegaba a los limites de una discusión intervino la fría voz del líder

-Pein-sama, solo salí para conseguir material para mis creaciones, pero este- apunto a la serpiente- me siguió

-Ya te lo dije Sasori solo….

-Basta Orochimaru-le corto la peliazul

Esos dos en verdad que podrían frustrar a cualquiera, el líder ya no sabia que hacer con ellos. Fue hay cuando una idea tanto maquiavélica cruzo por su mente, no se había equivocado, la estadía de Itachi en Akatsuki seria de lo mas divertida…

Sonrío para sus adentros felicitándose por tan malévola idea ya abría tiempo luego para auto felicitarse -Sasori, Orochimaru quiero presentarles a Uchiha Itachi, será le nuevo miembro de la organización a partir de hoy

Las reacciones fueron diversas, el renegado de Suna solo se limito a gruñir por lo bajo dando por entender que poco le importaba mientras que el ex sannin no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"_Con que un Uchiha ¿no?, muy interesante"_- pensó el reptil

El Uchiha analizo rápidamente el aspecto de los recién llegados. El marionetista era de baja estatura de posee encorvada, la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por una tela negra, lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver de su piel era de un tono moreno y unos ojos color negro, se notaba que era de edad ya entrada la forma en que se movía era mas bien un arrastrar de su cuerpo, era desagradable físicamente. El otro, Orochimaru tenia la piel mas blanca que hubiese visto, unos ojos rasgados de color amarillezco, todo en su rostro figuraba al de una serpiente; sus cabellos eran negros y muy lacios; sin duda era un renegado de Konoha, el mismo había escuchado hablar de los legendarios sannins, la princesa Tsunade, el ermitaño de los sapos Jiraiya y el maestro de las serpientes, todos alumnos del respetable Sandaime.

-Eres de Konoha, cierto?- pregunto el sannin con una sonrisa viperina en el rostro

El pelinegro solo asintió. Una sonrisa afloraba en el rostro del peli naranja era mas que obvio que el hombre serpiente estaba muy interesado en el Uchiha y su otra presa era el renegado de Suna que pasaría si…

-Sasori, te tengo una misión muy importante- el marionetista le volteo a ver intrigado- quiero que te hagas cargo de Itachi

Los ojos de los dos se abrieron de forma desmesurada

-Es que acaso me has visto cara de niñera, como para hacerme cargo de este crío??- grito molesto, ya era suficiente para el tener que aguantar a Orochimaru como para que ahora le vinieran con esto

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden- gruño molesto, no es que le disgustara estar con el de Suna solo que no le agradaba que lo trataran como alguien indefenso.

-Esta no es una petición, Sasori no me refiero a que cuides de el, sino que le instruirás en lo que se refiere a lo de la organización, por ser de los mas antiguos miembros conocer perfectamente la estructura, metas y planes de Akatsuki- justifico el líder

-También Orochimaru es de los mas antiguos- repelo de nueva cuenta

-En verdad crees que sea una buena idea dejar a Itachi con el- intervino Konan

-Grrr, de acuerdo, lo instruiré solo porque no quiero ser el causante de ninguna deserción -acepto muy irritado

-No esperaba nada menos de ti- sonrío con superioridad- otra cosa, ya que estamos escasos de presupuesto…

Kakusu craspeo nervioso, el mes pasado al tesorero se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de que las habitaciones desocupadas solo eran un gasto extra y decidió deshacerse de ellas, aun se desconocía la forma que empleo para dicha empresa. Pero el punto es que ahora solo cinco habitaciones. La principal o mejor dicho la mas grande era de Pein y Konan los cuales al conocerse bastante tiempo tenían la suficiente confianza como para dormir en el mismo cuarto, esta era la razón por la que el enmascarado argumentaba que ambos tenían una relación mas haya del trabajo.

La segunda era compartida por el jashista y el avaro, a ninguno de los dos les causaba ni una pizca de gracias pero gracias aun cordial amenaza de Pein sobre hacerlos compartir habitación con el sannin ninguno se atrevía a quejarse. La tercera era la alcoba de el hombre planta y el hiperactivo no había mas que decir de este par.

La cuarta la compartía Kisame con Orochimaru, para el desagrado del primero; el líder creía mas que conveniente alejar al maestro de las serpientes del renegado de Suna, no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de conflictos y menos los que implicaban acercamientos corporales. La ultima era exclusivamente propiedad del marionetista, en la cual había construido un pequeño taller para construir y arreglar sus marionetas.

-Compartirás tu pieza con el - había escuchado bien, no solo lo obligaban a instruir al novicio sino que también tendría que compartir con el Uchiha el único logar donde podía tener un poco de paz.

-Pein, eso es injusto- replico el reptil- yo llevo pidiéndote por bastante tiempo un cambia a la alcoba de Sasori

-Basta de quejas, que acaso no entienden que esto no es una petición?… -observaba furioso al sannin -es una orden

-De acuerdo- acepto de mala gana el de piel blanca

-Sasori…

-Me da igual Pein-sama - comenzó a encaminarse por los oscuros pasillos de la guarida (n/y: a mi q se me hace q la razón por la q los pasillos están oscuros es porq Kakusu no quiere dar dinero para pagar la cuenta de la luz ¬¬)

-Es mejor que lo sigas, si no te quieres perder- aconsejo el espadachín con una sonrisa burlona.

El pelinegro tomo su consejo y comenzó a seguir a su compañero pero a un paso mucho mas lento; cuando ambos se hubiesen perdido de vista, todos los miembros volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas. La peliazul veia preocupada el pasillo donde los otros dos se habian marchado.

-Pein crees que esta haya sido una buena idea?- cuestiono acercandose a su compañero, el cual habia tomado asiento en la cabecera de la mesa; con un ademán el peli naranja invito a la mujer a tomar asiento a su lado.

-No se si haya sido una buena idea -reflexiono por unos segundos, para después sonreír- pero creo que todos necesitamos cambios en nuestras vidas, incluso Sasori…. Será divertido

La peliazul sonrío mas tranquila, confiaba en Pein y también sabia que él conocía el secreto que guardaba el marionetista, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella misma se enterara.

**++**++**++**++**++

Ojala les haya gustado....

no esta muy largo, pero me esforce quiero agrader en especial a:

AKASUNA NO IWA

KAGOMEKRIZZ

domo arigato.... en verdad gracias por leer mi trabajo y por dejarme sus comentarios

jeje es todo.... por ahorita jujuju espero leer pronto de ustedes yyyyy no olviden dejar rewers

**++**+LOS PANDITAS (gomitas de dulce) ME HACEN FELIZ... SI NO ME DAS UNA BOLSITA... AL MENOS DEJAME UN REWER PARA ESTAR CONTENTA nwn**++**+


End file.
